


Attention Span

by Frindleturtles



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frindleturtles/pseuds/Frindleturtles
Summary: Donatello snaps at Michelangelo after the young terrapin manages to break yet another object in his lab, and in turn upsets his mate.





	Attention Span

**Author's Note:**

> My first (published) tcest fic on here, hope you enjoy :3

It all started when Mikey entered the lab, itching for some attention. The youngest of the turtles had spent the afternoon reading through every one of his comics--which wasn't a very consuming task--,playing with Ice Cream Kitty, beating the next level on his latest video game, and then playing his favorite game of 'poke the Raphie'. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and once the freckled turtle ran out of items to fuel his small attention span, he'd realized the absence of one turtle in particular. 

Donatello had been in his lab for the past few hours, the genius having retired to his sanctuary after training, a cup of coffee in hand and his mind swarming with thoughts concerning his latest project. Now, that wasn't so out of sorts, in fact, the purple banded turtle spent most of his time in the lab--much to Michelangelo's dismay. So, seeing as how he'd run out of things to keep himself occupied, Mikey thought that he might as well go and pay his brother, and most recently mate, a visit. 

Sauntering into the lab, the youngest's attention was immediately drawn to the slumped figure of his mate who sat slouched over his laptop, typing away. Mikey new what was coming next, in fact, he could practically recite it word-for-word.

"No." Donatello said almost immediately, not bothering to draw his gaze away from the screen in front of him.

"I didn't even say anything, dude." He quipped lightly in response, walking over to the desk and sitting on the wooden surface. "Whatever you broke this time, the answer is no, I'm not fixing anything at the moment." Don continued, never once looking up. The orange clad let out a loud gasp and pressed his hand over his plastron, wearing an expression of mock hurt. "I'm insulted that you think I would use you like that. And no, I didn't break anything this time." 

"Mhm..." Donnie hummed lightly. "Then what is it? I'm kind of busy here, Mikey." Michelangelo only rolled his eyes. "You're always busy, dude. You really need to learn to lighten up a bit. All you do is work work work," The terrapin sighed dramatically, throwing his head back to emphasize his point, "Sooooo boring." Donatello glanced up at his mate, wearing an exasperated expression. "Maybe it seems boring to you, but this," He motioned to the contents of the lab around them, "Is how I choose to entertain myself. And that 'boring' work is what keeps everything in this lair running, so, if you don't mind, the door is that way."

With that said, the genius returned to his work. Mikey frowned in response. Okay, so maybe what he said was a bit harsh, but it was true; Donatello provided them with the closest things that they would ever have to the average home comforts. Nonetheless, Mikey wasn't one to quit so easily. Looking around and kicking his legs up and down boredly, the orange banded turtle drew his attention to a small object that resembled a computer chip which was laying amongst the clutter of stuff on Donatello's desk. "What's this do?" Mikey questioned, twirling the chip between his fingers and inspecting it curiously. 

Glancing up, Don's eyes widened once he saw what was in the other's hands. "Be careful with that!" The genius shrieked, snatching the computer chip from his mate's hands. Mikey only huffed and crossed his arms, pouting in a childish manner. "Not cool, dude. You never let me touch any of your stuff."

"That's because every time you do something ends up broken." Donatello chided, then took a breath to calm himself. The genius was tired, exhausted even, he still had a lot of work to do and he definitely did not want to deal with Mikey's antics. "Look, if you're going to sit there at least try to stay still and not break anything for once."

"Can do, dude." Michelangelo replied, saluting to the other. Donnie resisted the urge to roll his eyes and spun around in his seat to roam through the desk cabinet. While the genius was occupied, Mikey took it upon himself to poke around a bit, though making sure not to touch anything, like his mate had requested. After all, an angry Donnie could be even scarier than a pissed off Raph, a fact that Mikey had come to terms with in the past two months that he and Don had been together. Though the purple banded turtle could be very finicky at times, especially concerning his lab and its contents, Michelangelo couldn't have been more happy with his relationship with the genius. 

Of course, they did have their rough days, usually when Donnie was in one of his moods. Today was one of those days. "Mikey! I told you to sit still." Donatello interrupted Mikey's train of thought, and in the moment, managed to startle the youngest. The next few moments went on in what felt like an eternity; Mikey turned around quickly to address his mate, his shell bumping against the desk behind him and knocking a few beakers off. Don could only stare with wide eyes as the beakers containing his reserve of retro-mutagen crashed onto the floor, spilling the bright orange liquid and sending glass flying in all directions. 

"Oh my gosh D, I am so sorry!" Mikey gushed, trying futilely to save whatever he could of Donnie's retro-mutagen. Donatello was shocked for only a moment before his mind processed the damage, his fists clenching tightly and his face turning a bright shade of red that could put Raph's mask to shame. "Get out." He growled.

"But-"

"I said GET OUT, Mikey!" Donatello yelled, fuming. "I told you to do one thing, ONE SIMPLE THING! Did you listen to me? No!"

Mikey shrunk back slightly. "Donnie, I'm sorry, I just-"

"No! You've done enough." The purple clad turtle glared at his mate sharply. "Just get out."

Nodding shakily, Michelangelo all but sprinted out of the lab, nearly running into Leo on his way out. "Mikey? What happened? I heard yelling..." Leonardo started, but went ignored as Mikey ran right past him. The leader could only watch with confusion as the youngest stormed into his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"What did I miss....?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey didn't join them for lunch later that day. It was only when dinner time rolled around and Donatello exited his lab that the tall terrapin noticed the absence in the lair. "Where's Mikey?" Don asked as he entered the kitchen, glancing between his two older siblings. "Still up in his room." Leonardo replied with a sigh as he set the plates at the table. Since Mikey hadn't been there to cook for them, dinner would consist of heated up leftovers and microwaved pizza. 

"He's been cooped up in there since this morning." Raphael said roughly from where he stood, leaning against the kitchen counter. Donatello frowned; it wasn't like Mikey to shut himself in his room like that. Just then, a wave of guilt washed over the genius as he recalled their argument that very morning, or more specifically, how he'd snapped at his mate. All Mikey had wanted was a bit of attention, and even though he had spilled Donnie's supply of retro-mutagen, his intentions were pure. Sighing deeply, Don knew that he owed his mate an apology. 

A few minutes later, the purple clad was headed towards Mikey's room, a plate of food in hands. The terrapin paused at his mate's door and knocked lightly, but received no reply. Donatello knocked again, this time Mikey's voice sounding from inside the room. "Go away." The freckled turtle's voice was somber, and Donnie immediately felt the weight of guilt that settled in the pit of his stomach. 

"Mikey, it's me... can I come in?" The genius asked hesitantly. There was a moment of silence before he could hear the small click of the door unlocking. Ignoring the fact that Mikey hardly ever locked his door, the third oldest slowly turned the doorknob and peeked into the room. Inside, Michelangelo lay curled up on his bed with his carapace facing the door. "You missed dinner..." Donnie said softly as he entered the room, closing the door gently behind him as he walked over to the bed.

"Wasn't hungry." The youngest replied, his face pressed into the soft plush of his pillow. Sighing, Donatello sat on edge of the bed and looked at the balled up form of his mate, setting the plate aside. "Look Mike, I'm sorry that I snapped earlier..." The genius apologized. "I know it was just an accident, and I overreacted."

Sniffling softly, the orange banded turtle glanced up at Don, the dark tear stains around the eye holes in his mask apparent. "It's fine, I shouldn't have interrupted your work." Donatello felt his heart sink as he regarded the younger turtle, and immediately reached out to embrace him. "No Mikey, you were right. I should never have tried to push you away." 

Michelangelo returned the hug, pressing his cheek against the taller turtle's plastron. "I know you get all frustrated and stuff D, I just wanted to cheer you up a bit and I really am sorry for breaking your stuff. You just hardly ever spend any time with us anymore...." He admitted softly, his words slightly muffled. Donnie sighed, rubbing small circles on the other's shell. "I'm really sorry, Mike." The genius then perked up slightly. "Hey, how about you and I go and play some video games?"

Mikey looked up at him, his baby blue eyes shining with excitement. "Really? You mean it?" Don nodded, smiling. The orange clad grinned widely, fist pumping. "Alright! You're the best Dee!" Sitting up, the smaller terrapin looped his fingers through Donnie's mask, pulling the other down and placing a kiss to his cheek. Donatello smiled at his mate and nuzzled his beak against Mikey's temple lovingly. "You have to eat something first. I brought pizza." He motioned to the slice of pizza on the plate that he'd set aside earlier. 

Mikey practically drooled, reaching for the plate hungrily. Don chuckled and watched as his mate ate his food happily. Mikey may get on his nerves like nobody's business, but the prankster always had a special place reserved in Don's heart, no matter the circumstances. 

"Oh, and Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"You're banned from my lab for the next month."

~Fin


End file.
